


In the Element

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt!Nico, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will makes the discovery that Nico is more compliant with his treatment plans when he's checking Will out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 13
Kudos: 303





	In the Element

Nico hardly felt the sharp blade slide deeply through his thigh as he dodged to the side. He simply raised his sword to deflect the next hit, surprised when it didn’t come. The Ares kid he was sparing with was frozen, blade dripping with blood.

He looked at Nico with wide eyes. “I hit you.”

It was uncommon that Nico got injured with something as relaxed as a simple spar. He usually just wrapped the wound and kept going, except – _wow_. The kid got him _good_. Blood ran down Nico leg, soaking into his jeans. There was enough blood that Nico was already starting to feel woozy. He tried to lower himself to the ground, gritting his teeth from the pain radiating from his injured leg.

“ _Put pressure on it._ ” Clarisse abandoned her own spar to hurry over. “Damn it, di Angelo, you should know better.” She took his hands and made him press them against the wound.

He hissed in response.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be a baby.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Mark. Get me some bandages and let the infirmary know we’re on our way.”

She wrapped Nico’s wound tightly, her hands just as red with blood as Nico’s by the time she was done. He attempted to push himself to his feet, but Clarisse put a firm hand on his shoulder in response.

Nico scowled. “I can stand.”

“But I’m not letting you.” Clarisse raised her eyebrows in challenge. “I know a deep cut when I see one. That went to the bone. Sliced right through your muscle. You’re going to only make it worse, and then there’s the possibility of you bleeding out on your way to the infirmary. And Pretty Boy would never forgive me for that.

Nico squawked indignantly as Clarisse lifted him bridal-style. “Put me _down._ ” He tried to sound threatening, but his voice shook too much to be convincing.

“Make me, cupcake.”

Nico really wanted to make the ground split open so they could both fall into the underworld. Instead, he crossed his arms petulantly and glared at anyone that so much as glanced in their direction. It was a fortunately short trip, considering whoever first designed the camp had some sense to put the infirmary near the training grounds.

For the middle of the summer, the infirmary was thankfully empty. There were only a couple people on duty, tending to some minor injuries and illnesses. Kayla was sitting by a patient’s bed, stitching up a minor forehead wound. Meanwhile, Will had his head buried in some paperwork, chewing on the end of his pen. He glanced up when Clarisse dumped Nico in an open bed.

“What happened?” He hurried over, grabbing some ambrosia from a nearby cabinet.

Clarisse stepped out of the way and left, probably wanting to hurry back to training. Nico was left alone with Will, who slid the curtains around them shut.

“Training accident,” Nico said.

“Eat this.” Will shoved the ambrosia at him, in full doctor mode. “I’m gonna cut these pants off you.”

If the jeans weren’t already ruined, he would’ve complained. Instead, he nibbled on his ambrosia and watched Will cut away material from the wound. It was an ugly gash, giving Nico a view inside his leg he didn’t want to see again.

Will reapplied some bandages and took Nico’s hand. He squeezed it. “I’m gonna get you some painkillers, then we’ll numb this leg and get you all fixed up. It’s not as bad as it could’ve been.”

Nico took the painkillers thankfully and watched Will as he worked. His blue eyes were sharp and focused. He moved confidently and gracefully, unlike his fumbling clumsy self every time Nico tried to train him in combat. Will was entirely in his element – and he was breathtaking.

His leg warmed as the ambrosia went to work fixing his injury in tandem with Will’s healing capabilities. The wound stitched itself together. It was sickening and fascinating to watch. After almost an hour, the only thing left was a pink scar.

Will sat back and wiped the sweat off his brow. “You’ll have to stay here a couple days. I’ve reconnected everything, but it’s very fragile. The tissues need time to strengthen.”

“Okay.”

Will nodded to himself, then froze. “Okay?” His eyebrows rose. “No complaints? You aren’t going to sneak out on me, are you?”

“No.”

Will’s eyes narrowed. “And that includes no shadow travelling away?”

Nico nodded.

“Huh.” Will sat next to Nico on his bed. “You’re pretty agreeable today.”

Will cleaned up the bandages. He used a wet cloth to clean the remaining blood away from Nico’s leg and hands. Once the bedsheets were changed, he brought Nico a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that smelled of the Apollo cabin’s laundry detergent.

“Do you need help getting them on?” Will asked with a cheeky smile.

Nico scowled and ignored the way his cheeks flushed. “I can manage.”

Will held up his hands placatingly and stepped outside the curtain to give Nico his privacy. Getting the shirt on was easy enough, but his leg was still frozen, swollen and awkward feeling. He muttered a few curses before he managed to get his own bloodied boxers off. He snagged the wet cloth Will left him and finished cleaning himself of blood, then struggled to get the fresh boxers on.

“I’m done,” he finally said.

Will came back bearing gifts. Fruit punch and chocolate chip cookies. “For being such a good patient.”

Nico flushed and muttered to himself in Italian. He snagged a cookie before Will would change his mind.

“What was that, Sunshine?” Will sat beside Nico on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Nico would never get over how easily Will touched him, or how warm and comforting his embraces were. Nico leaned into him. “Is your shift over?”

“Kayla’s covering for me. It’s not too busy.” Will pulled the blankets over them, twirling a piece of Nico’s hair around his finger. “Now come on. No deflections. If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to assume the most embarrassing thing.”

What he said was already embarrassing enough. But, looking up at Will and seeing his eyes glitter made his resolve crumble. “You look good when you work,” he said.

“Just _good_?”

Nico shrugged. “Maybe it’s the blood-loss talking. I usually think you make dumb faces. Like the one you’re making right now.”

“Oh shush. You think I’m hot.” Will nuzzled his face against Nico’s shoulder. When Will smiled, Nico did as well. “That being said – no matter how sexy I am –“

“I never said sexy.”

“ _No matter how sexy I am_ , I don’t want to see you in here injured anytime soon, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nico said. “Doctor’s orders and all that.”

“That’s right.” Will nodded. “Two more days here and a week at your cabin.”

Nico groaned. _A week?_

“Hey, no complaints.” Will had a devilish glint in his eyes. “I’ll come visit. Strut around your cabin. Strike a few poses. Since you’re so much more agreeable when you’re ogling me.”

Nico flushed and resisted the urge to kick him out of his bed. He was too warm and held Nico just right.

“No complaints then? Because –“

Nico shut him up with his lips. Will just grinned against his mouth, then kissed him stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing drabbles soon on my tumblr, so give me a follow at [holyhades](https://holyhades.tumblr.com/) if you're interested!


End file.
